


falling in a spooky forest

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Addams Family (2019)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Stitches, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: While on a class hike trip Wednesday and parker sneak off into mischief
Relationships: Wednesday Addam/Parker Needler
Kudos: 13





	falling in a spooky forest

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write something cutesy with some small whump added
> 
> Thoughts/comments/kudos appreciated

Parker's class was taking a school field trip which sounded fun until they found out it was hiking.

Parker brought Wednesday with her she was homeschooled or as Wednesday would call it cage schooled but parker didn't have friends at school she always felt like the kids didn't like her or understand her.

Her and Wednesday were a perfect match in that department both considered weirdos obviously Wednesday didn't mind too much

Parker admired that about her over the year her and the goth girl became close friends best friends actually.

Even though parker was having different types of feelings for her she didn't understand it.

She avoided asking people about it she didn't want another reason to be deemed the weird girl

We could sneak off says Wednesday 

I don't know sounds a bit risky says parker

This is dulling my love for dreadful things follow me says Wednesday as she scurried away of course parker followed her the teacher wasn't noticing anyways.

As they walked through the forest it became more dark and foggy parker was having trouble seeing anything Wednesday included which was giving her anxiety.

Luckily she started to here her voice she they must not have been that far apart from each other

This place is creepy says parker 

I find it delightful says Wednesday in her usual tone.

Parker swore she heard children's laughter in the foggy mist among other sounds she started to run the noises got louder along with her heartbeat she kept running until she felt herself falling on the ground.

She managed sit back up she looked around all the foggy creepiness was gone

This a prank? She said in confusion 

Parker what happened i thought you were right behind me? Says Wednesday coming out of nowhere 

I thought i was but i guess i got lost in the fog i heard scary noises so i started running i eneded up falling says parker 

Looks like you cut yourself too says Wednesday noticing a medium size cut on parker's leg.

Before she could freak out Wednesday had pulled out a piece of thread and needle guess she shouldn't be surprised by now

She watched as Wednesday began stitching up the wound parker pretended it didn't hurt as she continued to watch she started to feel those feelings again which made her feel less pained and frightened.

There we should get back you really need an actual doctor to look at that says Wednesday as she started walking back 

Yeah says parker in an audible sigh following right behind her best friend.

**The end**


End file.
